Agnafit: An AU KP: Mind, Body and Soul Oneshot
by RavenStarfire
Summary: 10 years after Kara Fang supposedly died, she's back. But times have changed. A Hobnob–rev approved AU Kim Possible: Mind, Body, and Soul oneshot.


Agnafit: A Hobnob-rev-approved AU KP:Mind, Body, and Soul Oneshot

By RavenStarfire

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I got the idea for this story after reading a challenge thread on the KPSlash boards entitled "Can you Fear me now?" I asked Hobnob-rev, the author of Mind, Body, and Soul if he was okay with me doing an AU fic of his (most excellent) AU fic – and he was! So, stamped with the seal of approval from the legend himself, I give you _Agnafit: A Hobnob-rev approved KP: Mind, Body, and Soul Oneshot. _Enjoy! **-RavenStar**

* * *

_"__**WAKE UP!**__**"**_ The sudden feeling of her jaw slamming against cold metal opened her ears to the ferocious roar. Her eyes flew open to catch who had performed the action, but all she could see was darkness. Spitting out blood and dislodged teeth, Kara Fang looked around. She was lying on an operating table somewhere. 

"Hurts, doesn't it, Kara?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "I don't have to tell you how good it feels to finally have been able to do that."

"Who are you? Show yourself, because scare tactics will not work on me," Kara sibilated.

"You really don't recognize my voice? Wow. I thought assassins memorized everything."

"We also know how to forget everything rather quickly."

"Well, then," the voice growled. "Let me remind you: 10 years ago. Middleton. Your little fucking psycho vengeance trip shredded my life to pieces – although, I do have to give you credit for being the catalyst that made me realize I loved the woman I'd always thought of as my most hated enemy before it all. So, thank you."

"Shego?"

"Oh no – someone much more surprising. At least, in your opinion."

"…Possible." Kara leered with a grin. "So, you couldn't get over what I did after all. I knew it. You really were as weak as I thought you were. Pathetic."

_**CRACK!**_ Hard knuckles smashed into Kara's face, sending more of her teeth flying. Spitting out the blood, Kara tried to find where the punch had come from.

"Oh, I tried to get over it. I really did. But what you did – it scars a person." A scalpel glinted briefly in the dim light of the otherwise pitch black room. "Let me tell you – it was much easier trying to do it thinking you were dead. But ever since news broke of you being alive – well, it complicated things a bit. I do miss Shego. Honestly, I really do. But, I needed to test whether this all would work or not. And surprisingly, it did – though there were a few complications along the way…"

"You think you can scare me, Possible?" Kara hissed at the darkness. "You're nothing but broken pieces now."

"Perhaps. But those broken pieces make up a walking puzzle that knows more about the intricacies of human anatomy than you could ever begin to dream of understanding, you demented freak of a bitch. See, I have the benefit of holding an advanced doctorate in medicine now. I don't need silly needles or mind-controlling machines in order to keep you under my control. I can keep you alive as I slice open the back of your skull. Thanks to the assistance I got from Shego, Drakken, and my lovely family, I've found Servus is the DMV compared to how quickly poking around an exposed cerebellum without anesthesia gets results."

The shadows parted, letting a sneer cut through. Under the murky swath of light, eyes that seemed to glow like a cat's made contact with those of the captured villainess. "Was that a gulp I heard? Oh, Kara's scared! How cute. Oh, yeah, Kara - I wouldn't try that if I were you." Kara looked up from trying to slink off the side of the operating table. The sneer grew more twisted, then followed the glowing eyes as they returned to the pitch black. "That whole operating table's on one big pressure pad. Get too far off it, I'll have to charge the Blood Jade for the cost of cleaning this room up. Or, better yet, you know what? I'll let them watch."

Curtains at the foot of the table fell away, revealing the mutilated and decomposing corpses of a number of men, along with one woman's. The dying light over the bodies flickered one of its last gasps, futilely breaching the room – illuminating Kim standing directly over Kara's face, everything but her mouth blanketed by her hair. "Familiar to you, no?" she sneered.

Despite all attempts to hide her reaction, Kara's eyes widened in shock as she began to recognize the bodies. "Grand Master…council members…" Reaching the body of the woman, the assassin's eyes narrowed to vitriolic slits of growing fury. "Sister…" she spat out acidicly. "You will burn for this, Possible."

"Oh, so you _do_ recognize them!" laughed Kim. "Damn, I thought it'd be a little harder than that for you – what with, y'know – the level of mutilation on their bodies and whatnot. Oh well. Guess I'll just have to try harder next time, then." The redhead smiled at her own handiwork. "Never even knew I was in the same room as them." She looked at her nails, frowning. "Learned that one from Shego, may I add – okay, well, the sneaking-in-undetected part, that is." The dying light flashed again - and Kim had vanished back into the murk. "The killing – oh, that was all me. Although, I'm a little surprised – you seemed to be genuinely angry upon realizing that I killed Shia. I'd have thought that you'd been quite indifferent to that – seeing as how Shia betrayed you and all back then. Sisterly love never dies?"

"My reaction to the sight of her body was of my hatred for her, Possible," Kara snarled. "You have done me a favour in exterminating her life."

"Eh-heh – Riiiight..."

"It is for the deaths of the others that you will pay most dearly."

"Uh huh – yeah, sure, I believe, you, Kara. Honestly." The glow of a blowtorch flame punctured the dark, plummeting away into the glow of a lit cigarette.

"If you honestly think these theatrics are working on me, Possible, I can assure you they're not. Stop being a coward hiding in the shadows and show yourself!"

Briefly, the glow grew brighter, then returned to its original level of luminance. Smoke was blown into the miniscule area of light. Kim slunk out of the shadows, tapping the ashes off the end of her cigarette over the corpses. She was clad in a dark red tracksuit, Chinese symbols of a glossy dark green woven into the cloth. The symbols crashed into the dark green stripes on the sides of her dark red cargo pants. Everything ended in thick, steel-toed commando boots of darkest black. Covering the ensemble was an imposing trenchcoat. Taking another drag off her cancer stick, Kim walked towards Kara - her motions precise, powerful; terrifying. She was holding something of sizeable mass in her other hand – but Kara's eyes were involuntarily ripped from seeing what when the woman's face came into view. Long, mangled red hair festered over a visage lacerated with an uncountable number of burn scars. The skin around the scars looked permanently flashed with soot. "I told you: What you did…it scars a person." Kim leaned in close to Kara, making the older woman look away, clearly disgusted but unchanging in her expression. "You know who did this?" she asked, pointing at the maimed flesh on her mug after taking another puff. "Go ahead. Take a wild stab at it. C'mon. Three guesses."

"I wouldn't know," spat Kara.

Kim dragged a stool out of the shadows, placing it next to the operating table. With her free hand, she clamped an iron grip around Kara's neck, forcing the woman to look back at her. With a sickening _**THUCK**_, the item in her other hand was placed on the stool: Shego's decapitated head. "That's two you owe me, woman."

Kara twisted her head violently, getting Kim to break the grip on her neck. She looked over at the decapitated head of her former enemy with absolute indifference.

"I've done what you could only dream of doing in that twisted, deranged mind of yours, Kara. You wanted to control Shego and I so you could use us to bring the world to your knees. I have everyone on this godforsaken planet scared to shit out of their fucking minds – and they don't even know it's me they're terrified of! My family is missing, Ron and his family are missing, Wade and his family are missing, all the cheerleaders and their families are missing, and all the other villains I ever went up against are missing. The Blood Jade – missing. Team Go – missing. Half of Global Justice is dead, with no witnesses or leads in any of the cases…It's absolutely fantastic."

"So you're just going to gloat and show me severed heads? Is that it? You are broken pieces. What are you trying to get me to do? What do you want, Possible?"

"What do I want?" Kim's eyes flashed with an intensity even Kara was sure she couldn't match. "WHAT DO I WANT? _**WHAT DO I FUCKING WANT?"**_ Kim pressed a button, and straps shot out of the table, painfully fastening themselves around Kara's limbs and forehead, immobilizing her. The shattered redhead leapt up onto the table – and after taking another drag, practically ripped the assassiness' eyelids off as she held them open long enough to put clamps on them to keep them open. Then she jammed the lit end of her cigar into the open eye, holding it against the exposed eyeball as Kara writhed. "I want you to scream, bitch."

Kara tried to hold out as long as she could, but the direct pain to her eye was too much.

She screamed.

Kim kept the cigar on her eye as she continued to scream. When she was more than assured that the woman's cornea was all but burned off, Kim sneered, pulled the cigar away, and hopped back off the table. Ripping the eyelid clamps off – causing Kara to scream once again – she pressed the button and the straps holding the woman down zipped back into the table. Immediately, Kara's hands went for her injured eye. Cradling the injured area, she leveled a menacing glare at the former teen hero. "Fuck yo-GAGK!" Kara's retort and attempted lunge off the table towards her captor were abruptly cut off by Kim seizing her neck in another iron grip, her claws digging themselves deep into the flesh. Kara scratched the fingers in futile resistance, trying in vain to gouge them into letting go. But Kim was much stronger, and her grip held.

"Whoah…Where you goin', Kara? I'm just gettin' warmed up. Besides, now –" She waggled her finger. "Stand-up, go boom-boom. Remember?" Kim smiled, knocking the ashes off her cigar and taking another long inhale as Kara's face started to turn blue. "Isn't this fun? You've barely been awake, and already I've gotten you to scream twice. You see, I'm already better than you, Kara. In every single way."

Kara tried to respond, but with her head swirling already, all she could manage was sputtering. "Ibbl kigblb yubjug!"

"Aw…" Kim tilted her head. "You're so cute when you're gasping for life. Y'know that? Blacking out already - and all I did was put a little pressure on the right spot of your carotid artery. Baroreceptors are quite fun, once you understand how they work." With her free hand, she swabbed away some of the blood trickling from Kara's neck as the woman squirmed, brought the blood-tipped fingers to her mouth, and swallowed all the crimson liquid. "Mmm…Kara blood. Delicious." She held her grip as Kara's struggling continued. Soon, the resistance slowed. Kara's eyes rolled back into her head – and Kim ripped her hand off the throat.

Gasping in huge gulps of air, Kara's hands quickly diverted from the receding pain in her neck, reaching back up to nurse her torn and burnt eye. "I will find a way out of this situation you've put me in, Possible. I beat you even when I wasn't there to see you losing. I destroyed your mind. And I will destroy you eventually."

Kim seemed preoccupied as she picked the scalpel – caked with rust save for one tiny area, the light revealed - and blowtorch out of the shadows. Turning around quickly, she smashed her arm into the operating table, causing her to drop the scalpel onto Kara's ripped and raw eyelid skin as she turned back around. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she replied as Kara grit her teeth, hissing in pain. "Is your eye still hurting you? Then here - _**LET ME HELP YOU WITH THAT!" **_In a flash, the straps had her nemesis helplessly pinned to the table again – and Kim turned the torch on against her face, using it to slowly fuse the rotted scalpel to the villainess' wounds. _**"C'MON, KARA! FEEL THE PAIN!"**_ she roared as Kara's agonized screams sliced through the empty air. _**"FEEL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED MY MOTHER! FEEL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED SHEGO! FEEL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME! **__**FEEL THE PAIN OF EVERYONE WHOSE LIFE YOU EVER DECIDED TO FUCKING RUIN!**__**"**_ She shoved the torch closer to the skin, grinning in sadistic glee as the screams grew more fervid. _**"YOU TURNED ME INTO THIS MONSTER, KARA! **__**YOU!**__**" **_She shut off the welding torch suddenly, patting down the flames that refused to leave the melted skin. Slipping back up onto the operating table, Kim calmly blew cold air over the sizzling areas of Kara's raw hide, grinning in triumph at the hisses of pain mixed with fury her actions elicited. "Life with Shego after you was wonderful, Kara…at first. But I couldn't concentrate on us enough. I kept thinking that you were going to reappear any second. Didn't help matters much that your little fucking friends in the Blood Jade decided to seek revenge on us…Who in their right fucking mind uses something so pathetic as a yo-yo for a weapon?"

"Hmmph…So they sent the twins after you two. What cowards," Kara sneered through her grimace of pain.

Kim spun around, shoved the tip of the torch up Kara's nostril, and turned the flame back on. _**"DID I SAY YOU COULD INTERRUPT ME?"**_ she bellowed as the screaming resumed. She quickly switched nostrils, then stopped, leaving Kara to seeth. "I could've left that in there, you know – allowed you to inhale that flame, die instantly…but no. I'm not giving you the pleasure of that. Not after you didn't extend such a courtesy to any of us during your little rampage. What's the saying? "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and soon the whole world will be blind and toothless?" Yeah, that's what you've done to me, Kara. I'm more blind and toothless than you are now."

"Glad to hear I could," Kara snapped.

Kim stood up and smashed her boot into her captive's chest and shoved the torch's nozzle into Kara's mouth upon the woman's reflexive gasp, thumb hovering over the push-button igniter. _**"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME?"**_ Wrenching the torch away, she flattened herself over Kara once again, pressing her scar-lanced face as close as she could to the assassiness' relatively undamaged other eye. "I should just put this torch in your _EAR_, clean out all that wax so you can hear me properly! You never defeated me. Even now, when I've fallen far past the utterly despicable level you've made yourself comfortable at, I'm still better at this than you ever were! I'm not scaring you? _**I'M NOT TRYING TO SCARE YOU!**_ **I'M GIVING YOU THE SAME MEDICINE YOU GAVE ME AND THE ONES I LOVED, YOU BITCH! ONLY IN A MUCH SUPERIOR, MORE CONCENTRATED FORM!"** Kim took another drag on the cigar and blew the smoke over Kara's face. "The way we stopped those yo-yo freaks? My deflection of one of their stupid-ass "weapons" ended up deflecting back through their necks. Completely. That day changed my life, Kara. I'd like to say for the better, but we both know that's a load of bullshit. I'd never killed anyone before, even accidentally. Up to that point, I'd just watched in horror as people were stabbed, sliced, brutalized, or tortured – but death…" The eyes of the former teen hero lit up with insane pleasure as the fondest of grins spread over her lips. "Killing…The feeling of redemption it gave me – the closure…the satisfaction…it was a new high. I finally understood it all."

Kara snorted in derision. "Took you long enough."

Kim's eyes flashed. She grabbed the torch and quickly swept it under the hospital gown Kara was clad in, pausing right over the villainess' pelvis. "Keep talking, Fang…It'll be nice to know I stopped you from ever being able to spurt out a mass of flesh you could twist into being a one-year old death dealer." She glared at Kara with furious intensity. Kara met the challenge with a defiant stare of her own. Locked in silent battle, Kim finally broke the standoff, pulling the torch away. "No. Raising a one-year old death dealer would be torture enough." She set the torch aside on the stool and turned back to Kara. "I went underground soon after that. Thieving stuff, for the most part. Kinda like what Shego did for a living – only, I didn't mind having to kill anyone who tried to stop me. Like, oh…say, fifteen guards protecting a precious gem in a museum. Or former mentor of my lover's who somehow discovered my underground identity. Or the former "sister"-of-a-mutual-enemy turned ally, to whom said mentor had managed to inform of my identity before disappearing, and who was going to squeal like the runty pig she was. Or members of an ancient crime organization who miserably attempted to coup me over after I took control of their small-time operation…" She took another drag and shook her head. "Just to throw out a few examples."

"So when are you going to poke around my brain without giving me anesthesia, Possible?" huffed Kara through gritted teeth.

Kim blew a smoke ring in her captive's face, and calmly poked the simmering flesh and metal over Kara's eye, ignoring the woman's ire-soaked hisses. "Considering I just welded my favourite scalpel to your eye, I don't think I'll be poking around your head anytime…soon, Kara. Besides, I wouldn't have done it anyways - since you asked." She blew another set of smoke rings in Kara's face. "Put myself through college with the money I made off those underground jobs – and except for the ones I had to dispatch, no one ever found out. Not even Wade, which surprised the hell out of me. Not that he didn't find out eventually for the half-second before he became my own custom cadaver to practice on, but still, it was surprising." She leveled another stare at Kara. "But even with all of that, Kara – it didn't satisfy me. I couldn't stop worrying that you'd come back. For 10 years, I wondered if you really had died that day. Shego got fed up and tried to leave me. As you can see, we went through quite a messy separation," Kim smirked, running her hand over her own burn scars. "It haunted me, Kara… It buried itself deep, splintering into my mind…My body…My soul…I tried to stop thinking about it. I even purged myself of everyone around me who even vaguely reminded me of it. Yet it just WOULD. NOT. STOP."

She closed her eyes in devilish satisfaction. "But then…Then I heard them. The rumblings. The rumours. I listened as they got louder and louder. I told myself they were true, _insisted_ that they were true." A viciously sly sneer split itself down across the redhead's lips. "And when I finally got the confirmation that you were, indeed, still alive, I realized: I had never been worried about you coming back. I'd always wanted you to come back. I wanted to see your face as I proved yet again that I was better than you, even doing your job. I wanted to let you know just how much you'd made me suffer over the years, even after you weren't around me to laugh at me while I did!" Kim brought her face nanometers from her captive's. **"I WANTED YOU TO SEE THE MONSTER YOU HELPED CREATE! I WANTED YOU TO SEE THE NEW KIM POSSIBLE! **_**I WANT-"**_ She jammed her lips over Kara's, taking advantage of the villainess' startled reaction to force her tongue inside the woman's jaws. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around Kara's waist as their tongues battled. She broke the kiss slowly, closing her eyes and sighing as she savoured every second she gradually drew away from Kara's juicy lips. "…You." She reached over and pressed the button, freeing Kara from the straps again. Smiling in lustful content, she pulled the assassiness' body tightly against hers, egotistically celebrating the warmth radiating from it, and laid her head against her captive's chest as she ran her hands through the woman's raven locks.

Kara lay frozen, her mind fried.

"Surprised?" cooed Kim. "We can have a good time tonight," she purred, reaching under the hospital gown and lightly raking her claws up Kara's bare leg. The assassiness stiffened, but her expression stayed firm. "But I want to know you want it, too, Kara."

Kara moved her eyes. "After all that…You realized the woman you were lusting after was me instead of Shego?"

Kim drew another taught intake of air out of the former Jade member as she lightly rubbed her hands along the fabric of the hospital gown, gently tracing the path of the scar she knew ran along Kara's breastbone. The redhead looked up and nodded quite fervently.

The trademark sneer crawled into reappearance on Kara's face. "My enemy, my ally…I truly have defeated you," she declared triumphantly, drawing Kim into another kiss and letting the night take them both along whatever paths to pleasure they pleased themselves to take.

* * *

It was the coldness that opened her eyes. The warmth next her to was gone. "What the – hey!" Kara sat straight up upon seeing Kim, dressed except for the boots she was pulling back on. "Where are you going?" 

"Away," Kim replied coldly.

"But – wait – what about us – you-you said – WHY AM I TALKING LIKE THIS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

Kim walked over to Kara. For some reason, Kara felt herself shrink back in fear at the redhead's deceptive smile. "Why, I didn't do anything, my precious Fangey-Wangey... Just used an Attitudinator I modified to redirect all your evil into me." She nodded behind her, alerting Kara to the Attitudinator sitting on a second stool just out of reach of the operating table. "Tell ya' the truth, I'm a little surprised there was some good left in you after all. But oh, well. That just makes my final victory over you all the sweeter. Toodaloo!" She waved as she walked out of the room.

"WAIT!" Kara yelled. "Last night, you said…you said you wanted me!"

"And I had you." Kim flashed her trademark smile.

"You…You BITCH!" screeched Kara. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Oh, come now…Me? Lie?" Kim pouted. "Nonsense! I never said I _needed_ you, now, did I?" Still smiling, she turned around and resumed her exit walk.

"Wh-_**HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!"**_ Kara sputtered.

"You're free to come after me any time, Princess!" Kim caroled sugarly, laughing as she disappeared back into the darkness.

**FIN**


End file.
